Princess
by PandaSoulEater
Summary: Fem Sora is the princess of the vampire. She meet's Riku one day and they start dating. What happens when her father arranges a marrage for her. SoRiku AkuRoku, CLeon Zemyx RudeXReno
1. Chapter 1

**Sora is a girl. The twins of the story Sora and Vanitas (grade 11) (age 17), Roxas and Ventus (grade 10) (age 16), Kadaj and Riku (grade 11) (age 17), Axel and Reno (grade 12) (age 18)**

**They aren't actually that age they just look like it.**

My fave place to be at night is the park. The reason is because it is quite and no one bugs me there. Tonight was different though someone else was at the park.

I walked on the path that ran through the middle of the park being the most carefree person I could be.

"Hey you." Someone yelled.

I turned around and saw someone with silver hair and aqua eyes.

"Hello." I smiled sweetly. "What's your name?"

"That's not important right now." He said then a second later he disappeared.

A hand grabbed my chin pulling to the side opening up my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." He licked my neck.

"Riku what are you doing!" Someone else yelled.

"Nothing Kadaj just having a snack."

"No you're not." Kadaj pulled Riku off me. "Do you know who that is?"

"No."

"She's Sora Strife one of the purebloods. Beg for her forgiveness."

"It's alright." I said. "It's an honest mistake." I walked up to Riku and grabbed his chin pulling his head down to my level. "Anyway I think you're kinda cute." I licked his cheek. "See you around." I turned around, skipping away.

_**IAMALINEWEARECOOL**_

When I got home I went into the dining room to find my father sitting at the table reading a newspaper. My older brother Cloud helping my brother Roxas with his homework. How was you walk sweetie." My father asked not looking up from his paper.

"Good. I meet two of the J.E.N.O.V.A brother's." I said as I sat down in one of the many chairs.

"That's nice. How did they treat you?"

"Well one of them tried to bite me." I looked at my nails then started biting them. "No big deal."

"Stop biting your nails."

"Sorry father." I put my hands in my pockets and got up to go to the kitchen.

I went to the fridge and took out a water bottle full of blood. I opened the bottle and chugged it down.

"Someone's thirsty I see." My twin Vanitas said to me coming into the kitchen.

"Maybe." I threw the water bottle into the trash. "Where's Venny?"

"He's out with Terra." He walked out of the kitchen to go somewhere inside the house.

"Don't ignore me!" I yelled at him.

"Don't care!" He yelled back.

I left the kitchen and went to my room to go to sleep.

The next morning my alarm went off at seven in the morning. I grabbed my alarm and threw it across the room smashing it against the wall.

"I don't want to go to school." I mumbled pulling my sheets above my head.

"Wake up princess." Vanitas threw my sheets off then threw my uniform onto my head. "Get changed where leaving in ten." He said as he left.

"Fine." I sat swinging my legs over the side of my bed. I quickly changed into my white and blue plaid short skirt. Short sleeve dress shirt and a white and blue plaid tie (Like Kairi's school uniform in Kingdom Hearts 2)

I tied my hair up into a quick ponytail and grabbed my school bag. I ran out of my room to the front door.

The two other sets of twins that live in the house. Reno and Axel who is two years older than me and Ventus or Ven and Roxas. Like usual Roxas and Axel are arguing.

"What happened this time?" I asked Ventus.

"Axel is being an ass again." Ventus answered.

"Cant he see that he's just teasing him."

"No Roxas is too dense to realize it." Reno said putting his arm on my shoulder. "Come one short stack we should be getting to school."

"I'm not short." I shook Reno off and went to the fighting pair. "Roxas he's joking. Axel stop joking around." I grabbed Roxas' arm and dragged him out the door.

We both walked to destiny high with Reno and Axel trailing behind us. When we got to the school I saw a whole bunch of people with silver hair.

I let go of Roxas' arm and ran to them and jumped Riku to the ground.

"Hey Riku." I said startling him.

Riku's brother's looked at me then bowed. "Princess." They all said.

"Get up." I motioned them up then looked down at Riku. "What are you doing here? Are you going to school here?"

"Yay were going to school here." Riku said.

I didn't get to answer because someone grabbed me from behind and lifted me.

"Behave." Vanitas said to me as he pulled me up.

"I'm just having some fun." I pouted.

"Let's go." He pulled me along.

"See you later Ku-Ku."

Riku blushed as he stood up.

Vanitas dragged me away from the silver haired boys.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Welcoming the new student's." I said pulling my arm out of his grasp. "I was just having some fun."

"Well knock it off you need to behave when you're out in public."

"Fine." I turned around and walked back to the school.

Reno came behind me with his arms crossed.

"You don't have to follow me everywhere you know that." I said turning around while walking.

"But that's my job yo." Reno said smiling.

"You werewolf's are always so strict when it comes to the rules."

"That's why we guard your family."

"Well do you at least have my candy?"

Reno produced a Ziploc bag full of lollipops and hubbub-bubba. He threw it to me and I caught it with ease. I opened it and took out a green lollipop and started to suck on it.

"Yum-." I bumped into someone and fell on my butt. My lollipop shattered in my mouth cutting the roof of my mouth.

"I'm so sorry." I looked and there was a girl with long silver hair that was tied in a side pony tail. She had red eyes with blue in the middle then green surrounding the pupils, cat like eyes, she even had slanted pupils. She was wearing a black skirt with black tights' and black tight t-shirt with the superman symbol on the front. "I wasn't looking where I was going." She helped me up and dug into my bag of candy and unwrapped a green lollipop and put it in my mouth. "Wouldn't want anyone to smell your blood." She smiled and turned around walking away.

"Um. Thanks." I called back to her.

"Are you okay." Reno asked.

"Yup." I flashed him one of my hundred watt smiles.

We walked to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm not dead. Yet. I know I haven't posted anything in a while and I have a really good reason for that. It was because I ws at my dad's house and he has no internet so I can't update and another reason is because I've been working on my cosplay so that took up all my time. If you wanna check it out then look up PandaSoulEater on Deviantart and I will be posting up stuff for that very soon.**

**Sephiroth may be a little OOC in this chapter.**

The rest of the day went like this. Classes, eating candy and getting dragged away from Riku by Vanitas.

Vani is so mean.

Anyway after the meeting with that strange girl Riku and his brother's were a little tense. When I finally got away from Vanitas I found Riku and his brother's hanging out at the back of the school.

"Hey Ku-Ku." I called running up to them. "Want candy." I brought my bag of candy in front of them.

"Sure." They said as they took a piece of candy each.

"So what's got you guy's so tense." I asked blinking innocently.

"Mother is back." Kadaj asked shivering.

"Does your mom have silver hair and eye's like you and look about eighteen."

"That's her." The brother with long hair said. I think his name was Yazoo.

"You've met mother." The tall one with short hair said. Pretty sure his name was Loz.

"Yep she was nice."

The four brothers's shuttered.

"She's never like that to us." Riku said.

"Maybe that's because I'm a girl." I grabbed a lollipop from my bag of candy and started sucking on it. "Riku are you good in school?"

"Ya, why?"

"Please help me with my homework." I begged giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright." He said smiling at me.

"Yay." I hugged his forearm. "I really need help in history the teacher's so boring."

There was the sound of running on the pavement. We all looked and saw a man with long silver hair running towards us.

"She's coming!" He yelled and everyone got really tense.

"Come back here you bastard of a son." The girl from earlier yelled back coming out of no were. She grabbed her bag and flung it at the man.

He fell to the ground and skidded to a stop at my feet. The girl came up to us and grabbed the man by the hair.

"Is that how you treat your mother Sephiroth." The girl hissed.

"Please don't hurt me mother." He whimpered.

"Not even worth my time." She dropped the man and walked up to us completely doing a 180. "Look little Riku has a girlfriend." She sang.

Riku and I started to blush.

"Aw how cute. I'll leave you two alone. Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Sephiroth let's go."

The other boy's followed their mother.

"Come on Riku let's go to my house." I said.

"Um, alright."

We walked to my house. Once we got to my house I dragged Riku inside and we went to my room. He sat on my bed looking tense.

"What's wrong Riku?" I asked.

"Um. I'm not use to being in the presence of a pureblood for too long." Riku answered.

"Well." I plopped down beside him. "Think of me as a regular girl." I smiled.

"Alright. Well you said that you needed help in history?"

"Yep." I grabbed my bag and took out my binder and textbook.

"So what don't you understand?"

"Everything."

He face palmed. "Haven't you lived through most of this?"

"Well everything after the eighteenth century."

He got a evil glint in his eye. "Looks like I'm older than you." He smirked.

"Shut up." I pushed on his chest. "I just need your help."

"Alright it's quite simple-"

After an hour of Riku helping me I finally understood most of the material.

After he closed my book we looked at each other. We just started at each other not saying anything. I started to blush when he leaned forward. Our lips touched and then he pulled away.

"Sorry princess." He mumbled averting his eyes.

I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. "Don't say sorry." I leaned forward my breath ghosting his lips. "I liked it."

He leaned forward and we started to kiss. I got up and sat onto his lap running my hands threw his silver hair.

He traced his tongue along my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. I opened my mouth letting his tongue enter.

After a while Riku flipped me onto my back so he was hovering over top of me. He latched onto my neck. Biting it hard but not heard enough to break skin. He licked the mark and then went back up to my lips.

The door creaked open.

"Sora and Riku sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

We both looked up and I started to blush. Roxas and Ventus were standing in the doorway laughing while singing the song over and over again.

I buried my face into Riku's chest.

"Wait till dad hears about this." Ventus said.

"He's gonna be so mad that his poor innocent daughter sneaked away from her brother and her guard." Roxas said.

"But we won't tell."

"Because we are nice like that."

They left and closed the door. Riku and I both sighed. Riku sat up beside me.

"I should get going or mother might try to kill my brother's."

"Alright." I walked him out.

"Let's do something tomorrow night. Movie and a dinner."

"Alright." I kissed him on the cheek and he left.


End file.
